Goods Collec
by Ohirabo
Summary: [END]Chanyeol yang ingin memperbudak Baekhyun tapi dia yang malah terjebak dalam permainan 'diborgol atau memborgol'. [Chanbaek] R18 [TwoShoot]
1. 1o

**Title : Goods Collec**

 **Author : Ohirabo**

 **Pairing : Chanyeol/ Baekhyun**

 **Genre : AU, Romance, Humor**

 **Rating : M**

 **Warnings : Boys Love, yaoi, s-ai, soft-BDSM, typo(s), NCnya gak panas, Humor (gak sampai) LOL.**

 **Summary** : Chanyeol yang ingin memperbudak Baekhyun tapi dia yang malah terjebak dalam permainan 'diborgol atau memborgol'.

* * *

 _Happy reading_...

* * *

'Aku tau dia tak mungkin menyukai sesuatu seperti ini!' Chanyeol masih dalam pemikirannya saat melihat benda-benda berserakan didepannya. 'Kupikir akan menggunakan ini! Iya ini!' Dengan wajah menyeringai mengerikan. 'Atau mungkin dia akan menyukainya?!'

"Akan menjadi malam yang indah." Berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun dengan handuk dikepalanya berada didepan pintu kamar mandi. "Bagaimana hari mu?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol yang masih memunggunginya.

"Hey! Hey Baekhyun!" Memanggil dengan seringai dan sebuah benda yang berada di tangan kirinya. Digoyang-goyangkan seperti akan mengancam.

Itu borgol.

Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengancam. Tubuh Baekhyun masih setia bersandar kedaun pintu kamar mandi. Wajahnya terlihat tenang.

"Ayo kita coba sesuatu yang berbeda!" Kata Chanyeol masih dengan borgol digenggamannya.

"Per-bu-da-kan." Chanyeol berkata dengan intonasi ditekankan pada setiap kata.

"Kau-" Baekhyun berujar "-masih perlu 100 tahun untuk memakai borgol untuk mengancam ku." Wajah Baekhyun masih datar berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kaku sekarang.

"Kau bahkan tak mempunyai lisensi cara menggunakan borgol dengan benar." Baekhyun berkata sambil menatap datar Chanyeol didepannya. " _Come_ _on_ , _come_ _on_ Chanyeol! Jika kau tak bisa menggunakannya dengan benar-" Baekhyun lagi-lagi masih menatap datar lelaki yang mulai tampak ketakutan itu. "-jangan khawatir." Baekhyun berujar pelan.

"Eh?"

" _Eeehhhhh_!"

Seketika Chanyeol sadar jika tangannya sudah terborgol di atas besi kepala tempat tidur.

 _Clink clink_

"T-tunggu! Tunggu sebentar kenapa aku?" Chanyeol meronta, membuat suara benturan besi membengkakan telinga.

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Kau ingin mengguanakan itu-" menunjuk pada borgol yang sekarang malah berada pada pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. "-untuk mengerjaiku hari ini?" Tatapan Baekhyun remeh kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang, kau ingin mencoba perbudakan? Kan?" Baekhyun berkata sambil duduk dipingiran tempat tidur.

"Ya! Aku memang-" Chanyeol menyuarakan ketidak sukaannya "-tapi aku tak ingin di borgol seperti ini!"

Baekhyun menyeringai kemenangan. "Kau terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk membuatku jatuh ke trik seperti ini!"

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi.

Tak ingin kalah, Chanyeol berkata "Kemudian apa? Apa kau hari ini akan berada diatas-" Menaik turunkan alisnya. "-dan bekerja dengan baik?" Berhasil membuat harga diri seorang Byun Baekhyun goyah.

"Dan semua itu benar?" Lanjut Chanyeol dengan seringai menggoda.

"Atau jika kau tau apa yang harus dilakukan sebagai dominan? Oke aku tak masalah berada dibawah!" Kata Chanyeol lagi dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun membeku ditempat.

'Sial! Aku terlalu fokus tentang Baekhyun yang akan aku borgol. Bukan tentang tanganku yang terborgol!' Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, berfikir betapa bodohnya dia.

"Aku akan pulang!" Baekhyun berkata, dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar. Menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Mungkin kau akan di lepaskan dari borgol itu, oleh petugas kebersihan besok pagi." Lanjut Baekhyun yang masih belum mau menatap Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun, apa kau tak ingin melakukan _sex_ dengan ku, jika bukan aku yang bergerak?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Park!" Kata Baekhyun yang mulai merangkak menaiki tubuh Chanyeol. "Aku berfikir kau akan menyukai ini, Park!"

"Aku jadi takut-" Chanyeol berucap, dengan wajah takut dibuat-buat. "-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja biru dongker yang Chanyeol kenakan. Tanpa menatap Chanyeol dibawahnya.

"Whaaa!" Teriakan Chanyeol saat _nipple_ nya sudah di hisap secara rakus oleh Baekhyun. Terkesan amatir. Itu memang amatir!

"Hey, jangan bilang kau ingin memperkosaku?" Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah yang mulai pucat pasi.

"Tidak akan-" Baekhyun berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Chanyeol. "-hanya sedikit kasar!" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan tangan yang mulai melepaskan celana Chanyeol.

"T-tunggu, tunggu! Apa kau serius akan bergerak diatas-AHHH." Ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat Baekhyun mulai melumat kejantanan Chanyeol yang mulai menegang.

"Huuh? Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengelap sisa saliva di sudut bibirnya, menatap Chanyeol yang wajahnya sudah nampak memerah tertahan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun!?"

"Aku hanya-" Mendekatkan wajahnya kearah kejantanan Chanyeol dan menjilatnya, menggoda. "-menirukan apa yang kau sering lakukan padaku."

"Ketika kau bermain sadis padaku." Baekhyun mulai menjilat ujung penis Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan pre-cumnya. Matanya yang tetap menatap remeh kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku selalu lembut padamu, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menyuarakan protesnya.

"Oi! Oi!" Seru Chanyeol

"Aku tak pernah melakukan _blowjob_ jika tidak diminta, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berkata saat merakasan penisnya yang mulai masuk terlalu dalam, kedalam mulut kekasihnya.

"Negh... Ouaghh..." Chanyeol mengerang, menikmati _blowjob_ yang dilakukan Baekhyun pada penisnya.

"Haa-ahh... Uhuk...uhuk"

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun, kau tak apa?" Wajah Chanyeol mendadak pucat saat Baekhyun mulai terbatuk karena tersedak. Baekhyun terlalu amatir untuk melakukan blowjob. Karena biasanya Chanyeol yang akan melakukannya untuk Baekhyun.

"Lihat, jangan terlalu percaya diri!" Kata Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari penis Chanyeol. Yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol merasakan, sedikit rasa kecewa karena Baekhyun tak menyelesaikanya.

"Diam lah!" Baekhyun tak suka saat Chanyeol mulai mengganggunya. "Kau hanya perlu berbaring dan nikmati saja!"

" _What the hell_!" Chanyeol mulai protes lagi.

"Ah.. Tunggu! Aku akan-ahhhh" Desahan Chanyeol saat mendapatkan orgasme dia yang pertama.

Baekhyun megelap bibirnya yang berisi sisa sperma, sambil menatap Chanyeol mengejek. "Kau bahkan tak mampu mengontrol orgasmemu!"

Tak mau kalah, Chanyeol berkata "Aku ingin yang lebih menakjubkan dari hanya mengisap penisku saja!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal. Dia tau pria raksasa di bawah ini sedang menggodanya. Tapi harga diri Baekhyun terlalu tinggi untuk menyerah sekarang.

"Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang luar biasa padamu!" Baekhyun berkata

"Ap-" pertanyaan dari mulut Chanyeol terpotong saat jemari lentik Baekhyun masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol berteriak lagi dan menatap tak percaya pemandangan didepannya.

Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aahh!" Desahan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun saat jemari tangannya mulai membuat jalan masuk di _hole_ miliknya.

"Hey...hey apa yang kau-" Chanyeol tak dapat bersuara lagi melihat Baekhyun dengan penampilan seperti ini adalah pemandangan langka. Kemeja putih dengan kancing yang telah terlepas memberlihatkan dada putih mulusnya ditambah sekarang wajah memerah dan desahan karena 'pempersiapkan' dirinya sendiri.

Lamunan Chanyeol dari pemandangan didepannya terusik saat Baekhyun mulai menggenggam penisnya lagi.

"Kau siap Park?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Ku pikir aku yang harus bertanya-ahhhh!" Chanyeol mendesah saat penisnya di paksa masuk kedalam _hole_ milik Baekhyun.

"Nnghh-ahh." Desahan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Rasanya sakit tubuhnya tak kuat untuk bergerak, tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk meminta Chanyeol yang bergerak.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir atasnya sensual, melihat Baekhyun yang mulai bergerak dengan tempo sangat pelan.

"Jika kau mau aku akan bergerak! Itu terlalu lambat!" Chanyeol lagi lagi bersuara mengejek. Cara itu berhasil membuat tempo gerakan naik-turun Baekhyun menjadi semakin cepat.

"Ahh-nnghh-mmpp" Desahan tertahankan dari Chanyeol, ini terlalu nikmat dan melihat Baekhyun yang bergerak adalah nilai tambahnya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun bersuara lembut disela-sela desahan.

"Kau lelah?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa nada mengejek seperti biasa.

"Bergerak lah!" Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengar Baekhyun akhirnya mengatakan itu.

"Ahhh-haaa" Desahan bersamaan, semakin mempercepat tempo permaianan mereka.

"Baek-hyun! Baek cium aku! Cium aku!" Chanyeol bersuara lantang.

Sebuah ciuman mengakhiri permainan mereka.

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _Cerita ini itu two shoot._** ** _Kelanjutannya di up seminggu lagi kalo udah jadi._**

 ** _Untuk cerita Rooftop di up awal agustus;)_**

 **Review?**

 **Ohirabo/**


	2. 2o

**Title : _Goods Collec_**

 **Author : _Ohirabo_**

 **Pairing : _Chanyeol/ Baekhyun_**

 **Genre : _AU, Romance, Humor_**

 **Rating : _M_**

 **Warnings : _Boys Love, yaoi, s-ai, soft-BDSM, typo(s), NCnya gak panas, bahasa kasar, Humor (gak sampai) LOL._**

 **Summary** : Chanyeol yang ingin memperbudak Baekhyun tapi dia yang malah terjebak dalam permainan 'diborgol atau memborgol'.

 _Happy reading_

"Lihat! Bekasnya tak bisa hilang!" Chanyeol mengumpat, sambil mengusap bekas jeratan borgol di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, hanya karena aku tak bisa bergerak!" Nada Chanyeol terdengar mengejek.

Baekhyun masih memunggunginya dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, Baekhyun sedang kesal Chanyeol terus menguji kesabarannya.

"Kenapa kau berakting sebagai korban?" Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suara tapi tetap masih dalam posisi memunggungi Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak ingin menatap lelaki menyebalkan itu sekarang. "Pada akhirnya kau yang menang!" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Kau tau itu Baek!"

"Apa kau menggunakan istilah 'mata dibayar mata'?" Baekhyun berkata lagi masih diposisi yang sama.

" _Well_ , itu benar... Tapi-" Ucap Chanyeol, dengan tatapan tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa?!" Suara Baekhyun terceket tak percaya.

"Hukuman untuk yang tidak disiplin dikamar.." Chanyeol bersuara sambil menjilat sensual rantai borgol. " _Welcome_ Byun Baekhyun!"

Tapi tunggu, tunggu sebentar! Lagi?!

"Tunggu, tunggu tetap disana!" Baekhyun panik dia ingin kabur dan Chanyeol tertawa mendekat, sambil membawa borgol didepannya. Hihihi ( _gitu ketawanya_ )

RETTLE

"Sial!" Baekhyun berteriak, Chanyeol menyeringai kemenangan.

"Sial!" Lepaskan aku Park!" Baekhyun mulai meronta, tangannya diborgol di belakang punggung dia tak bisa mencekik Chanyeol jika begini.

"Tutup mulutmu dan lakukan pekerjaan dengan benar!" Chanyeol berkata sambil membawa kepala Baekhyun mengarah ke penisnya.

Tanpa perlawanan Baekhyun mulai mengisap penis Chanyeol dengan pelan.

mph!

"Begitu lebih baik." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menikmati hisapan Baekhyun di sana.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apa hukumanku enak? ...Hanya bercanda." Chanyeol mulai dalam mode menggodanya. Hal _favorite_ nya adalah menggoda kekasihnya yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi ini.

Sebuah seringai mengiasi wajah Baekhyun yang masih menghisap.

"Ow-ow-ow!"

"Ap-Ahhh yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Chanyeol saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba melakukan _blowjob_ keduanya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Jangan gunakan gigimu!" Pekikan Chanyeol terdengar lagi, karena Chanyeol merasakan gigi-gigi Baekhyun menyentuh kulit tipis penisnya. Dan itu cukup ngilu.

Baekhyun menjaukan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol remeh. "Aku sedang mempertimbangkan hal itu."

"Jika kau tak berhati-hati denganku, aku bisa menggigit." Kata Baekhyun lagi masih dengan seringai remeh menatap Chanyeol.

"Ohh...aku sangat takut!" Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah datar.

Seringai Baekhyun langsung hilang saat itu juga.

"Whaaa!" Baekhyun terkejut karena badannya dibalik secara paksa.

"Bajingan! Posisi apa yang kau ingin lakukan saat ini?!"

Baekhyun masih meronta dengan posisi menungging, lengannya di cengkram erat oleh Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun? Sudah diborgol.

Baekhyun dalam posisi paling terdesak sekarang.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tidak menyukai jika aku bercinta dari belakang?"

"Setelah ini selesai aku akan membunuh mu, Bajingan!" Baekhyun berkata lagi dengan wajah menyentuh bantal, wajahnya yang menjadi tumpuan.

"Karena kita sudah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan melakukan persiapan untukmu lagi." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan ancaman Baekhyun tadi.

 _Blush_

Wajah Baekhyun merona entah karena apa.

"Oh, oh! Ini akan begitu mudah." Seringai Chanyeol sambil memasukan penisnya ke _hole_ milik Baekhyun sekali hentak.

"AHhhhh-nnhhh" Baekhyun berteriak, karena perlakuan Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba. Air mata Baekhyun sudah mulai membasahi bantal itu.

"Hentikan Bajingan! Ini menyakitkan!" Baekhyun bersuara lagi disela-sela kesakitannya.

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan protes Baekhyun dibawahnya, Chanyeol malah semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya.

Desahan mereka berdua menggema di kamar itu.

"Seperti yang diharapkan, kau lebih sensitif jika dengan posisi ini."

Baekhyun dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi hanya berkata dalam diam. ' _Shit_! Ini begitu nikmat!'

"Ini begitu menakjubkan. _That's so hot_." Chanyeol berkata yang membuatnya semakin gila memaju mundurkan penisnya.

"Tapi, ku pikir ini tak menyenangkan, karena aku tak dapat melihat wajahmu."

Tangan Chanyeol berada di pinggang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tetap berada pada posisi yang diinginkan. Membawa penis Chanyeol masuk lebih dalam ke _hole_ milik Baekhyun.

"Meskipun begitu, kau masih tetap kasar Park!"

Ahh...ahhh

"Hentikan, hentikan aku..." Baekhyun mencoba berkata disela desahannya.

"Aku ..." Suara Baekhyun masih menggantung.

"Apa? Apa kau akan mendapat klimaksnya?" Sebenarnya itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, Chanyeol sudah tau jelas jika Baekhyun akan pendapatkan klimaksnya. Tapi Chanyeol masih ingin menggoda kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin lebih lama!"

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun sudah tak tahan lagi, Baekhyun tak bisa klimaks sekarang. Jalur keluarnya ditutup oleh Chanyeol. Menyakitkan.

"Karena kau melakukan ini padaku sebelumnya." Chanyeol berkata lagi dengan suara yang terdengar mengejek.

Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya di bantal untuk meredam kesakitan karena tidak bisa klimaksnya.

Chanyeol masih tak menghiraukannya, bagaimana desahan putus asanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah leher Baekhyun dan membuat _kiss mark_ disana. Bukan _kiss mark_ tapi sebuah gigitan dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Hm-mp!"

Ahhh

 _Hurts_

Chanyeol membawa jari-jarinya memasuki mulut Baekhyun untuk pengalihan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Baekhyun Sekarang.

"Ohh menakjubkan, _hole_ mu sungguh membuat aku gila!"

"Ohh _hole_ mu berdenyut dan semakin sempit Baek!"

Mmnn

"Apa ini menyakitkan? Kau ingin aku cepat mendapatkan klimaksku? Kau sungguh licik Baek..."

Baekhyun sudah tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, jika dia berkata lagi Chanyeol akan menggila dengan menghujani _hole_ milik Baekhyun dengan tempo sangat cepat.

Ahhh-ahhh

Posisi tubuh Baekhyun diubah kesamping, kaki kiri Baekhyun dinaikan.

Chanyeol menjilatnya.

Ahhh

"Aku selalu menyukai wajahmu saat akan mencapai klimaks dan aku selalu ingin melihatnya."

Ahhhh

"Park sialan!"

"Sebut nama ku Baek! Sebut" Chanyeol membentak.

"Hm-mp."

"Cha-nyeol"

"Chanyeol!"

Ahhh

Ahhh

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun yang sudah tak berdaya dibawahnya.

 ** _Epilog_**

"Baek-hyun _honey_..."

" _Honey_..."

Baekhyun tak mau menoleh dia masih terus membelakangi Chanyeol. Dengan selimut yang digunakan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku punya _cup cake strawberry_ untukmu..."

"Ayolah maafkan aku, aku tak bermasud bermain kasar... Hanya saja setiap melihat mu dibawahku aku jadi lupa diri..."

Baekhyun akhirnya menyibak selimutnya dan menatap Chanyeol didepannya dengan sepiring _cup cake_ ditangan kiri dan garfu di tangan kanan.

"Jadi itu untukku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat dengan senyum idiotnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menyuapimu?" Baekhyun menawarkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat sambil membuka mulutnya.

"2-1 Park!" Kata Baekhyun sambil menghabiskan _cup cake strawberry_ itu.

Chanyeol _shock_

 **END**

 _Sebenarnya ini bisa saya buat satu chapter sih, tapi karena masih harus ngetik jadi di bagi jadi dua chapter._

 _Untuk cerita **rooftop** saya akan perbaiki dulu baru saya upload lagi._

 _Terimakasi untuk yang ngefav, mengikuti dan review cerita ini_.

 **Review**?

 **Ohirabo** /


End file.
